


creampuffle

by axelexists



Category: kayla - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelexists/pseuds/axelexists
Summary: a poem about my love





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creampuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffle/gifts).



She had short, light brown hair. Her green eyes weere captivatingly bright. When she laughed, you wanted to be the reason why. Her smile lit up the world, and when you were the one who caused it... you felt like you could do anything, it was magical. She was way out of everyone's league, she was too good for them, she deserved so much more than anyone can give. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind. She made the world worth living in.


End file.
